Nenshou Kyoukan
by Mask Of Smiles
Summary: After bringing Sasuke back, Naruto is chased out of the village and is never heard from again. But when Konoha needs help, they hire a gang of assassins, and guess who's their number one guy? ItaNaru strong!dark Naruto.
1. Nenshou Kyoukan

**_Nenshou Kyoukan (Burning Assassin)_**

**_By: Mask of Smiles_**

**Hey there, Mask of Smiles here to give you a story you'll hopefully enjoy! This came from a nightmare I had with Naruto being run out of the village, then him coming back as a badass assassin. Right, so, here it is.**

**Now, I'm not too sure if this is going to be a pairing. If it is, it's going to be yaoi, because I like yaoi, but I'm not sure what kind of pairing. If you want to vote, the pairings I'm thinking about will be down stairs, kay?**

"_Demon."_

"_Monster."_

"_Freak."_

"_Murderer."_

Naruto sighed as these words rang through his head. He looked up to the sky, not reacting as raindrops fell upon his motionless body. He was bloody, but didn't care. He knew his wounds had already healed. He wasn't in pain, in fact…he couldn't feel anything…

He was numb…

_Why…didn't I see that coming?_ He thought to himself. Bringing back a bloody Sasuke, he should have known they would react violently. Even though Sasuke barely had a scratch on him. The Uchiha had passed out because of exhaustion, the blood on him was all Naruto's. Did they care? No. Any excuse to hurt the demon.

He remembered Sakura, the girl who made him promise to bring Sasuke back. She was so mad. Called him heartless, a murderer, even after they confirmed he wasn't dead. She said he tried to kill their friend. He didn't. Honest. She wouldn't listen, she wouldn't even look at him. So he left for his apartment. He knew even with the Kyuubi, he was losing more blood. However, he didn't dare try going to the hospital. He knew they would just make his condition worse, even with Tsunade there.

Thinking back, maybe it would have been best if he had left before things had gotten worse, because they did. Villagers, over a hundred of them, standing there with knives, bats, wooden rods. They were waiting for him, waiting for the demon. He would pay for hurting their village pride. Even if it was pride that got them into this mess, did they care? No, because it was the demon's fault. It's _always_ the demon's fault.

So they beat him, cursed at him, blamed him for everything that happened. And he didn't do anything to stop them. In fact, once they were sure he wasn't going to take off with those wounds that is exactly what he did. He ran. He ignored the pain in his body until he was far, far away from the village. Then he just laid down, and allowed his wounds to heal. Then morning came and the rain started, washing away his blood, and chilling his body to a dangerous temperature. He didn't care.

Since his wounds completely healed, Kyuubi had been trying to communicate with his jailor. He shouted loudly, telling the kit that he needed to find warmth before hypothermia kicked in. Naruto made no response, worrying the demon that they just might die here, in the middle of nowhere.

**_Damn it all, this is not good. I swear, if I manage to somehow get the hell out of here, those pathetic humans are going to wish that I did slaughter them all eighteen years ago!_** Kyuubi snarled. He wouldn't admit it, but he was more worried about Naruto than himself. Over the years, Kyuubi had begun respecting the young man, and soon began seeing Naruto as his own kit. And if there's one thing you should know about fox demons, it's this. Do. Not. Mess. With. Their. Kits. Even though they both knew it was impossible for him to be released, Kyuubi wasn't discouraged from plotting Konoha's slow and painful demise.

…_Kyuubi?_ Naruto said in his mind, finally coming out of his daze. Still sitting in his cage, the mighty demon looked up where the voice had come from.

**_Have you finally snapped out of it?_** He asked. Instead of receiving an answer, he just heard this.

_What did I do…to deserve this? I know that they hate me because I hold you, but haven't I proven to them that I'm not going to hurt them? Haven't I proven that all I want to do is protect them? So…why?_ The last time Kyuubi had heard the blond ask this question was not long after their first contact with each other. At the time, he just called the child weak and pathetic for wanting the villager's respect in the first place. But now was not the time. He could feel Naruto's spirit and body slowly dieing because of the emotional and physical stress on his body.

**_Humans are like that, kit. Not all humans, you're a prime example of that, but there are many who hate because they can. They wanted someone to blame for their misfortunes. Who better that someone without a family? They don't care if your very birth is the reason why they didn't die by my claws that day, they needed someone to hate, and you were the only one they could. They called you 'demon' when they hated you because it was the only way they could sleep at night even with the knowledge at the back of their head telling them they just beat a defenseless child. I'm sorry to say this, kit, but they will _never_ see you as the protector you are. And, honestly, those pathetic meat sacks don't deserve it._** Naruto was silent all through Kyuubi's talk. He then sighed and tried to stand on his numb legs, before falling down, then trying again.

_I'm going, far away from Konoha. I don't care where I end up, as long as I don't have to go back there for a long, long time. If I do, I'm going to be stronger. Whether I'm their ally, or their enemy will depend on the situation and not with the loyalty I should have never given to them in the first place._ He said stubbornly, using the trees to keep himself balanced until the strength in his legs came back. Kyuubi couldn't help but blink in surprise before a smirk spread across his face.

**_That's my kit…_**

* * *

**All right, here are the pairings I'm thinking about.**

**Ita/Naru**

**Shika/Naru**

**Gaa/Naru**

**(there is going to be one more pairing next chapter. You just have to guess who it is. Hint: He's not supposed to be alive, and he's the coldest person you could ever imagin)**

**No, there will be _no_ Sasu/Naru. Why? Simple, really. I. Hate. Sasuke! And, that jerk doesn't deserve Naruto! Nope, no sirre! He is doomed to die a virgin! Or...will he? I'm sure Oro is more than happy to take him back. Blech, no way. There's no way I'm going to let the pediphile get his way either. Orochimaru and Sasuke, you will both die virgins! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**R&R ppls! Bazanee!**


	2. So it begins

**_Nenshou Kyoukan_**

**_By: Mask of Smiles_**

**MoS: Okay, I have decided, even though I didn't get a chance to introduce my 'alive but should be dead' person, I'm going to make this ItaNaru. Why? Well, because many have pointed out that the pairing would give me a chance to torture Sasu-chan. So, that's the pairing.**

**Now, as for who the ABSBD person is, you'll have to guess! This chapter is a little longer. Oh, but a warning, Tsunade is a teensy bit sadistic here towards Sasuke. Why? Well, wouldn't you if your little bro was nearly killed and the person responsible got off with house arrest? Yeah that's what I thought.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this, so here we go. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Well, I do own my imagination, and this plot. So no stealing! Of course, permission to use this plot will be granted if you drop a note or a little credit. **

**That's all I have to say, so BAZANEE!**

**_Three years later:_**

_I cannot take much more of this._ Tsunade thought, sighing as she walked out of the operating room. Another day, another battle, another dozen deaths. Ever since Sasuke returned and Naruto left, Otogakure has been abusing the once strong village on a regular basis. First, it was a large battle a month, which turned into weeks, that then turned into days of fighting. Citizens were scared, the ninja of the village were dieing off, and Konohagakure was falling, fast.

Luckily, they were able to pull through with the help of Sunagakure, and the Kazekage. When Temari had taken the title, there were rebellions, saying that it was tradition for the Kazekage to be male. However, most of their strongest nins were dead from the alliance with Oto. Kankuro wasn't up for the village and Gaara had vanished, so they had to accept the first female Kazekage, and she had not let them down. Temari wasn't a strict ruler, but she was no pushover either. With some help from Konoha, they were able to reconstruct themselves to their former glory. And, to repay Konoha, they allied themselves to fight against Otogakure.

However, even with Suna's help, Konoha was still becoming weaker and weaker with each battle. They needed more help, and they needed it now. Which is why Temari was visiting, with what the falling village hoped was an answer to their prayers.

"Tsunade-sama, the Kazekage has arrived." The blond woman nodded and smiled at her assistant and apprentice, Ino.

She had long dropped Sakura from her teachings, mainly because she couldn't stand the girl. After making Naruto promise her to bring back the avenger twit, the first thing she did when Naruto succeeded was yell at him! She called him a monster, and a murderer, even after Tsunade specifically told her that Sasuke barely had a scratch on him. Ino was one of the very few who didn't see Naruto as a monster, or a murderer. Even after a villager 'accidentally' let it slip that Naruto was the vessel for the Kyuubi. Needless to say, that man still hasn't seen light to this very day.

The others who still considered themselves friends of Naruto were Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Iruka, Kiba, Kurenai, Lee, and Gai. Most of the others either didn't really care much for Naruto mainly because they didn't know him well enough, or, like Sakura, followed the crowd and hated him for something the blond didn't have a choice about in the first place. Kakashi, though, neither didn't know him well, nor followed the crowd. The Copy Nin, plain and simple, just didn't care about his ex-student, and went back to training Sasuke when the Uchiha's year in house arrest was over with. The villagers, of course, viewed this as a good idea, saying that Sasuke was their last hope to beat Oto.

Tsunade was secretly hoping that the boy would just get himself killed soon. He was the root of the whole damn problem! If he didn't go to the snake in the first place, the village would have spent all those years preparing for war like they should have instead of worrying that the last of the Uchiha clan was feeding himself to a snake. Last time Tsunade checked, they weren't supposed to care about the welfare of S-Class missing nins! They were supposed to hope they die before giving away the secrets of the village, or prepare to kill him on sight. Not give him a year of house arrest and forbid him to become anything higher than a chunin, which they villagers said was 'such a harsh punishment'. At the moment, Tsunade really wished she had just signed an execution permit and had gotten it over with before the council and the village had a chance to blink.

"Hello there, Tsunade-sama." Temari said when Tsunade finally made it to her office. The elder woman nodded and motioned Temari to sit down while she went to her desk.

"So, are you here with more bad news?" The Hokage half joked. Temari smirked and shook her head, before her face became serious.

"There's something I need to tell you, something that would have helped if I told you earlier, but couldn't, not without permission." She explained. Tsunade nodded and motioned for her to continue. "You are aware of my little brother's disappearance a few years back?"

"I am."

"Although we called it a disappearance, Gaara actually took off on his own. He asked us not to tell anyone. He made me and Kankuro swear on it." She sighed and turned to the window, looking over the scarred village. "He told us that he needed to find something, and that he wouldn't be able to find it. We weren't told what he was looking for, but we gave him our blessings and he went off. Now, here's another question. Do you know about a man called 'Nenshou Kyoukan'?"

Tsunade's eyes widened at the mention of the name that had been the topic of many conversations for about two years now. _Nenshou Kyoukan, the Burning Assassin. What does he have to do with anything?_ She voiced her concerns and Temari turned back to her.

"A few years back, Gaara was reading about a gang of assassins that took in outcasts, people who were despised by their own home. We were recently informed that he had become a member of the gang and was assigned to a four-man group. After two of their members died, two more were added, along with the man who became the Nenshou Kyoukan. Tsunade-sama, they are hired assassins. For the right price, and before Oto finds and hires them, we should ask for their assistance." The Hokage pondered this for a moment. She couldn't deny that the thought was very inviting, but there was a slight problem.

"I have heard of Nenshou, and also of the gang of assassins you speak of. However, there is a problem. Those assassins mostly consist of missing nins, isn't that right?" It would be irresponsible for her, as Hokage, to hire a gang of missing nins.

"Ah, yes….um…how should I say this? Gaara did mention a missing nin in his group. Before you say no, you need to understand that we don't have a lot more options." Temari insisted. The elder blond nodded for her to continue and she sighed. "He told me that the other who arrived with Nenshou that day was a certain nin that has been indirectly causing this village trouble for nearly two decades. Uchiha Itachi." Temari stopped there, waiting for the Godaime's reaction.

…

…

"Did you say, Uchiha Itachi? As in, the same Itachi that a certain brat here has dedicated his life to kill?" There was a nod and she leaned back into her chair, her expression thoughtful before she stood up and turned away from the Kazekage.

"Tsunade-sama?" Temari failed to notice the sadistic smirk placed on Tsunade's face.

**

* * *

ACHOO!!! **

_Somebody's talking about me…Temari must have gotten around telling the Hokage about us._ A male dressed in black thought as he stood outside of a large gate.

"_Kira, is something wrong?"_ His teammate called within the earphone he was wearing.

"Everything's clear here, Yuki." The redhead replied. He could tell that they were going to be called off guard duty once the request for their team arrived. He could tell that his sister had already mentioned his team to the Godaime Hokage. If Temari had mentioned Itachi, then the Hokage would be eager to accept once being assured that the eldest Uchiha wouldn't go on a killing spree when they got there. It was well known the grudge Tsunade had against Uchiha Sasuke. And she would do anything to piss him off, as long as it didn't endanger any lives.

"_Nenshou, Kira, Ketsueki, and Yuki. You four are to report to the Main Hall at once."_ A droning voice said within his headphones.

"_Damn it, it better not be Oto again! I swear, he just won't take 'we'll tell you in a month' for an answer! That snake only needs to wait one more day!" _The grumpy voice of a teammate snarled.

"_Do I need to take you to another anger management session?"_ Another member teased.

"He's just going to end up killing everybody there again." 'Kira' said with a smirk at the angry protests.

"_THAT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE, GAARA! ONCE!!!"_

"_Will you three shut it?"_

"_Come on, let's get going before Ketsueki rips Nenshou's mouth off. And do remember that we need to use our codenames while on duty, okay?"_ Gaara sighed and made a small noise of acknowledgement before he flickered away to retrieve their new mission.

* * *

**Yeah, big sneeze for Gaara. Why? Because I had a mental image and thought a sneezing Gaara would be kinda cute. So, there you go! **

**Also, you can check out their names on any online translator. That's where I got them!**

**R&R ppls!**

**Bazanee!**


	3. The last hope

**_Nenshou Kyoukan_**

**_By: Mask of Smiles_**

**MoS: Hey there, finally updated! About time, huh? Well, let me tell you something, I would have updated sooner, but my DAMN computer would not work! The most I can do is type, which takes forever to do by the way. Then, when I finally got to school, where the computers work, I completely forgot until now. Yeah, I'm a forgetful person.**

**The ABSBD person will be revealed NOW, finally. Much Sakura bashing will take place. REALLY hate that girl. And...I don't think there's anything else, so I'll let you go now!**

**BAZANEE!!!!**

Sasuke was annoyed. Very annoyed. Why was he annoyed, one may ask. Well, it was simple really. For the eight time that week, he was stuck with his most annoying fangirl. The one it took all of his self control not to murder.

_Damnit! And it's only Wednesday!_ He thought angrily while blocking out the annoying chattering of the pink haired girl beside him.

"-and it was so sudden and so strange! Then she took in Ino, but I don't know why she did that. There's no way that pig is a better assistant than I am. I mean, I'm strong, aren't I, Sasuke-kun? I knew you would think so. Plus, my chakra control is near perfect! She made a big mistake dropping me and taking that useless Ino! Ino won't be able to help anybody but herself, don't you agree? I knew you would! I tried asking Hokage-sama why she would drop me, but she just told me to get the hell out of her office before she…" And, once again, Sasuke let her voice drift off.

Their current mission was to wait for a mercenary gang that was supposed to help them defeat Oto. He supposed desperate times called for desperate measures, because he knew, for a fact, that this particular band of mercenaries consisted of missing-nin, which was not exactly a group of people you could rely on. Of course, Tsunade would hear none of his objections and told him to get out of her office. It was probably the threat of death that convinced the council to go along with it, not that Tsunade gave a damn what they said after what happened…three years ago…

He remembered what happened when he woke up. The first thing he asked for was to see Naruto, but Sakura, the only one there at the time, scowled at the name and said, 'He won't hurt you anymore, Sasuke-kun. That monster is gone, for good, I hope.' After that, he refused to talk to her the entire time. She said he was speechless because he was so relieved that 'the murdering bastard' was gone, but he was pissed off. When he saw how _happy_ everyone was when news was out that Naruto had left, he wished, more than ever, that he were not a part of the village. The few that weren't happy hated him instead, but he didn't care, because he realized that it was mostly his fault that the blond had left in the first place. The few that cared had every right to hate him.

Ugh, he could still remember how they snickered as he walked out of the Hokage's office with the pink eyesore hanging off his arm. They knew he was suffering, and, hell, they were enjoying every moment of it.

So, there he was. Standing at the front gate while slowly losing his hearing. The team should be here soon, but he considered the possibility that they turned tail and ran once they heard Sakura talking. Speaking of which, it was a miracle that he heard the approaching footsteps over the annoying buzz.

"Shut up. They're here." He said firmly. Sakura looked hurt for a moment, but she just giggled, thinking that he was just annoyed that the Hokage had put them on such a useless mission when they could have been spending time together somewhere else. She, of course, completely ignored the fact that he's been avoiding her like the plague. The excuse for that was that he was too traumatized from nearly being killed by his best friend that he didn't trust anyone anymore. Damn that Naruto! She really hoped he was dead somewhere in a ditch where he belonged!

"Good evening." A soft voice said as four shadows emerged from the trees.

The four were all wearing the exact same thing. Black traveling ponchos and umbrella hats, seeming like ordinary travelers. The hats hid their eyes from view, and face masks covered the bottom half of their face, making physical identification near impossible, yet they seemed like an every day traveler. However, there was an air of power and superiority that made the two Konoha nins positive these were the four they were waiting for. Three of them were relatively the same size, but the fourth was taller. For some reason, Sasuke felt a growing sense of irritation towards the tallest one.

"We are here to see your Hokage, as I'm sure you are aware of. It is best we get there quickly." One who was the taller of the three shorter ones said politely. This one was obviously a male, but he had long, black hair that brushed his shoulders. They didn't know why, but Sakura and Sasuke felt they had met this boy before.

"May we know your names before we proceed?" Sakura asked as politely as she could, not liking that these four interrupted her conversation with Sasuke.

"I suppose it would do no harm. I am called Yuki. The one on my left is Kira," Yuki motioned to the smallest of the four, and the pair could see strands of red hair from under the hat, "behind us is Ketsueki," he motioned to the tallest one, who was completely motionless, "and last, but certainly not least, is Nenshou."

The last name made the pair tense. They both knew about this man. Nenshou Kyoukan, a strong man and assassin who was well known, and feared, across the continent. He was a merciful killer, but a killer nonetheless, who never failed to complete his mission. Some villages he worked for tried to thank him with more than money, but he never accepted gifts or festivals in his honor. The man just took his money and left.

"Let's go." Sasuke finally said after the shock wore off. There were affirmative nods and they walked down the street. There were glances and whispers in their direction, but no one paid any mind to it. And, once Sakura calmed a little, she began talking…_again._

"So, where was I before we got interrupted, Sasuke-kun? Oh, yeah, I remember. So I went to the shop and I saw them, by them, I mean Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee, and I decided to say hi. Do you know what they did, Sasuke-kun? They all glared at me! Then Lee starts spouting about how I'm a 'destroyer of youth' or something like that. I thought he loved me! Of course, I would never return his feelings. The only man for me is you, Sasuke-kun. Don't you think they were being cruel? Of course you do, Sasuke-kun. And then-" Sakura was cut off from her ranting by an annoyed voice.

"Does she ever shut up?" Sasuke turned and saw the speaker was the one called 'Kira'. However, just like with Yuki, the Uchiha felt that the voice was vaguely familiar.

"How dare you! Don't you know how to treat a lady?" the girl demanded.

"She's a lady?" Nenshou asked Kira, who snorted. "Seriously! I though the only girl here was Yuki!"

He suddenly yelped when a senbon needle was shot to the ground next to his feet and the seemingly polite man seemed really, really annoyed. "Do I have to turn you into a pin cushion, Nenshou?"

"Haku…" The four and Sakura turned to Sasuke, who was looking straight at Yuki. He realized just who this person was. One of their first and most powerful enemies that they faced before the Chunin exams. Even thought he realized this, Sasuke found it was impossible for it to be Haku. The boy died by Kakashi's hand. At least, that's what Sakura told him. He also remembered Naruto asking if he could go alone and bury Haku himself before they came with Zabuza's body.

"I see you still remember me. That's refreshing." The hat was removed and the mask was pulled down, revealing a soft face of someone they were sure had died so many years ago.

* * *

**Big surprise there, huh? Come on! You all knew it was him! Now, for those completely wrong people who think I'm making that 'oh, didn't you see? Naruto didn't beat him that badly and Kakashi missed when he thrust the Chidori into his chest'. No. I've read MANY stories like that and it irked me off because we all know that. is. not. true. **

**There is an explination, one that will be given in the next chapter. Also, in the next chapter, they will find out who each of them are. Much more Sakura bashing, a bit of Sasuke torture, and all that stuff. Till next time on_ Nenshou Kyoukan_!**

**Have a good day!**


	4. Voting results

**MoS here again with the voting results! Yay! Whoo! Hooray!**

**Yeah...anyways, without further ado...**

GaaraxHaku voting results

For: 23

Against: 4

Neutral: 1

Why not? Don't really care that much: 6

Family-like: 1

People who reviewed or voted for something COMPLETELY unrelated to what I asked: 3

**MoS: There you have it. I HAD to put the last part out because it irked me off that SOME PEOPLE DON'T KNOW HOW TO LISTEN!!!! One review, and two who don't realize that the ?Naru voting ended already. **

**As for GaaraxHaku, I'm going to go ahead with it, but I will assure those who didn't want it that it won't be a concrete pairing until another few chapters. They will be close, no doubt about that, but HOW close will depend on the progress of the story. No, I will not manipulate the story so that they're romantically involved, but, if it ends up that way, it will end up that way. **

**Two more things, one, if it becomes a concrete pairing...can Gaara be seme? Because I see him as a seme-ish character and Haku more uke-ish, however, I was recently informed that, more often than not, the elder is the seme, and Haku IS older than Gaara. Can it still work?**

**Second, one who voted against the GaaraxHaku pairing commented with their vote that they didn't want it because they don't like yaoi in particular. If you're reading this, this IS a yaoi story. ItaNaru is the for-sure, concrete pairing in the story. Sorry to disappoint you.**

**And, that's it! Reviews are allowed, see you after I get off my lazy arse and start typing!**

**Bazanee!**


	5. Sugarhighsugarhighsugarhighsugarhighsuga

**_Nenshou Kyoukan_**

**_By: Mask of Smiles_**

**GUESS WHO UPDATED?!?!?!?!?!?! I know, zfirze took FOREVER to update her story, right?! (check the faves for who I'm talking about) Anywho, I decided to get off my ass and do the same. To be honest, while I was writing a Sakura bashing part, I actually started feeling sorry for the bitch. WOW!!! I must have been high then, don't you think? But yeah, one part is more Sakura Cruelty than Sakura Bashing. Oh well.**

**HOWEVER, I made this chapter a lot longer! So, STOP ASKING ME FOR LONGER CHAPTERS, PEOPLE!!!!! All right, I'm sugar high now, ignore me and READ!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ MY MINIONS!!!!!!!!! READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Haku? But…but how?" Sakura asked in shock. Although she had only seen his face once, and only when they thought him dead, she could recognize that face, that smile.

"Well, I suppose you could say it was because of Naruto-kun." The atmosphere around them suddenly became tense. Villagers who were within earshot scowled at the name and Sakura's face hardened.

"Hmph, well why is it that I find it hard to believe that monster saved a life?" She said turning with a huff. The four stiffened and Haku sighed.

"You shouldn't call someone that, not around us. I'm sure you're aware that everyone in this team and it every other team are all outcasts from their village. This team in particular consists of 'monsters'. All of us were hated for something we couldn't control. Something we were forced to be without a choice. So, if you don't wish for ill will, please refrain from calling anyone that." He said, but the tone of his voice showed he was holding back his own anger at the name.

"You, a monster? How can that be? You're so kind. Not like Naruto, who's nothing but a traitor." Before Haku could say anything, there was a scoff, and Nenshou turned around before he started walking back towards the gate.

"Where are you going?" Kira asked.

"To Oto! I'm sure the offer still stands and I'll be damned before I work for a bunch of closed-minded twits again!" Nenshou snapped. Everyone was turned to him, but he didn't seem to care much. The shortest of the group turned and Sakura flinched at the sight of glaring, sea foam colored eyes.

"Three days of trying to convince him to come here all ruined because of an ugly, pink cow." He snarled. Sakura gasped and held her hand over her heart in an offended manner.

"Well, I never!"

"Kira, please, the last thing we need is more problems. Ketsueki, can you talk to him? You're the only one he listens to on this subject." Haku said. He was the one who usually kept Nenshou and Kira's angers in check, but, sometimes, the only one Nenshou would listen to was Ketsueki. The tallest sighed and turned around to the retreating figure.

"Do you really intend to go to that snake alone?" He said, speaking for the very first time.

"Yes! I'm sure a bastard snake is going to be a lot more fun to work with than a bunch of stupid idiots with sticks so far up their asses it's coming out of their mouths!" The legendary assassin snapped. Many villagers flinched at the mental image, and others glared hatefully at the one who was about to assist their enemy.

"After three years of ranting about his sexuality and attraction to powerful people decades younger than him, you're going to walk up to that half-man, _alone_, and offer your services?" Ketsueki asked, crossing his arms. Nenshou lifted a finger to go on and make his point, but then the arm sagged and they could see a shiver go up his spine.

"Damn it, he's got a good point. All right, fine! I'll stay with this mission. Doesn't mean I have to like it." He muttered, crossing his arms and walking back.

"We won't ask you to do such an impossible thing. Come on. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." Nenshou laughed a little before rejoining the little group. They began to make their way to the Hokage tower, though the silence was beginning to become tense. Though _some_ (everyone but Sakura) preferred it to the lack of silence from earlier. Sakura, once again, began getting calmer and, once again, broke the silence.

"So, Haku-kun, you never did finish telling us how it is your alive." She said, turning to the dark haired male. Haku nodded, though seemed uncomfortable being referred to so familiarly by someone who he was just upset with not too long ago, and then smiled, as if remembering a fond memory, which he probably was.

"After I 'killed' Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun (more tenseness at the name) went into a rage. He was able to access the…the Kyuubi's chakra and was able to shatter my mirror jutsu." He said, causing Sakura to gasp.

"I knew it, I knew he was a-" She was cut off by a wave of killer intent and (finally) decided to keep her mouth shut.

"_Anyways_," this was said with a great amount of annoyance, "he did attack me, and it would have killed me. However, I was able to inflict a significant amount of damage unto him when I was battling both him and Sasuke-san. The Kyuubi was healing the injuries, and some of that healing chakra was absorbed into my body while it was trying to use whatever chakra I had left to defeat him. When I went to defend Zabuza-sama, the electricity of Kakashi-san's attack quickened my heartbeat to a rate where that, along with the blood loss, would have killed me instantly.

"The Kyuubi's healing chakra was still within me, however. As I began to die, it healed me enough to keep me alive, though unconscious and seemingly dead. I would have died about an hour later. Afterwards, I had found out that Naruto-kun had asked to bury me on his own before you and the rest of your team buried Zabuza-sama. The Kyuubi figured out I was alive, though not for long, and, thinking I would be useful if I were alive, pushed the largest amount of chakra he could without the seal reacting. I was healed enough for Naruto-kun to notice and he took me to Tazuna-san's home while a bunshin did a fake burial. Both Uchiha-san and Hatake-san were too exhausted to notice that it was a bunshin while Naruto kept me at Tazuna-san's house to use the little knowledge he had in medical jutsus at the time to help me."

At the end of the explanation, both Sakura and Sasuke were shocked, and confused. After all, they had stayed at Tazuna's place for a while until the bridge was finished, so how had they not sensed Haku there? The story just didn't check out. Even if it were true, it seemed unlikely that Naruto would avoid telling them of Haku's survival.

"Why didn't we sense you there? After a few days, both Kakashi and I were healed. He, at least, should have noticed your presence." Sasuke said.

"You two both thought I was dead, and I was weak enough to the point where my chakra levels were that of a normal citizen. Before you came back, they moved me to a friend's house to take care of me. Naruto-kun was the one who suggested they kept my survival a secret." Was the reply.

"And why didn't he tell us?"

"Because, even though you saved his life, he suspected that trusting you would only open himself up to more pain and torment." The answer came, not from Haku, but from Kira.

"And how would _you_ know?" Sakura asked the stranger. Sure, she didn't like Naruto too much, but she really didn't like this guy, especially the way he spoke as if he knew them!

"Because he can relate to the dobe, can't you, Gaara?" Sasuke said. He didn't notice Nenshou's chakra spike, but he focused on the red haired 'Kira'. He had his suspicions when the male spoke, and it was confirmed when he saw the sea foam green eyes glaring at Sakura. Plus, the sand used to smooth the path around them started rising then. That was a big hint too.

"How observant." The youngest of them scoffed. Sakura's eyes narrowed at the thought of their village being burdened with _another_ demon.

"You know, I really think you should leave. I doubt the council will approve Tsunade-sama employing three assassins and a _monster_ to help us." She said crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

She suddenly choked when a hand wrapped around her throat and she was thrust against the wall. Her eyes opened in shock, and the sounds of protest from the villagers and loud gasps of shock fell on deaf ears as she looked into angry, red orbs. Those eyes…they were familiar to her. Fiery red eyes with pupils narrowed into slits. A murderous aura surrounded the man whose wrist was so tight around her neck she could barely breathe.

"I promise you, you pink bitch, that if I _ever_ hear you call him that again, you won't know your dead until you're burning in the pits of hell where you belong!" he snarled.

"That's enough." Gaara had his hat off and his mask as well. "She's not worth the effort it takes to kill her."

Those words seemed to snap Nenshou out of whatever spell he was in. He let her drop onto her butt and turned with a scoff. She could have sworn she heard him muttering something like 'could have just cut her voice box and save us a lot of grief' as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Her eyes then turned to Sasuke, who did nothing the entire time.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…why…why didn't you help me?" She asked. He didn't answer her, just turned away and told them that they needed to continue. She felt hurt. Did he really not like her?

…

Nah, he probably didn't want those assassins to know his care for her. They would point her out as his weak point, that was it. He was ignoring her to protect her. Sasuke truly was her one true love!

Automatically recovering with the thought, she giggled and followed after them, ignoring the killing intent directed towards her.

* * *

They were finally at the Hokage tower. The four refused to speak the rest of the time, it seems they were true to Haku's warning and now there was much ill will towards Sakura, especially from Nenshou. In fact, from the time they entered the village to now, he's seemed more than unwilling to be there. Sasuke already suspected he knew the other one, Ketsueki, but Nenshou was both familiar and unfamiliar. There was something about him that Sasuke recognized, but his attitude threw it all off and he couldn't pinpoint what he recognized in the first place. 

But, there they were. Haku had told them that they were to confirm the contract. The four weren't there to fight, but to defend. It was their procedure for war, they don't do offence, because that would just get ill will from that village. They just defended the village they were hired to fight for. If a ninja from that village or an ally village is outside of those gates, their group won't kill them, but those ninjas are on their own. Tsunade agreed to these terms, because it _is_ Otogakure that was attacking _them_.

"Hello, you must be the mercenaries Tsunade-sama hired. She's waiting for you now, come this way please. Oh, you two need to come, too. Her orders." Ino said when they reached the top floor of the tower. She barely spared a glance her ex-best friend and ex-crush/obsession's way. After his betrayal, Ino had very little respect for the Uchiha, especially after finding out what he did to Naruto. If he would do that to his best friend, who's to say he wouldn't do the same to anyone he marries in the future? So, she didn't like him that much. Plus, there was a certain lazy nin that had caught her interest, but that's for another story.

Sakura scowled, something about being ordered around by a pig, but Ino ignored her. She really didn't think the pink haired girl was worth insulting at the moment. That girl was always breaking ties with loyal friends over Sasuke, it was really annoying, actually.

"Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, they have arrived." She said.

"Good, come in and close the door. There's still the final part of the contract I need to confirm, and then we need to talk." The eldest woman said. The seven of them walked into the room and Gaara's eyes immediately landed on his sister.

Temari smiled, seeing subtle differences between the murdering machine and the male that was in front of her now. His eyes were still set in a glare, but they seemed a lot softer than they used to be. He didn't have the aura of malice and bloodlust that he used to, the aura she used to fear. The Kazekage stood up and walked to the red-haired male. She expected the sand around him to begin rising, like it usually did when she got too close to him, but, to her pleasant surprise, it stayed still. He wasn't tense as he was in the past, so it seemed she could get a lot closer to him than before.

"You've grown, otouto." She said with a smile. It was true. He seemed to have hit his growth spurt during the time he was gone. Instead of a harsh reply for stating the obvious, as he had done in the past, he just nodded.

"All right, Kira, enough with the small talk and give your sis a hug, will ya?" Nenshou said with an irritated voice. That just earned him a glare from the shorter male, but he seemed to just brush it off and Haku shook his head with an amused smile on his face. Typical of him to break any type of peaceful atmosphere.

"Now then, the contract?" Tsunade reminded them. Ketsueki nodded and gave the woman a scroll. The scroll contained the conditions and warnings of the contract, and went into more details of some of the conditions.

"As you are well aware of, the organization, as a whole, consists of mostly missing-nins. Thus, signing that contract mean that, once you find out who each of us are, you are not to make any arrests or any violent actions towards the four of us unless you decide to void the contract. Even so, the conditions stand for another two hours." Haku elaborated.

"I am well aware of that." Tsunade said, reading through everything once more. She took her time so she could read between the lines and find loopholes made for both parties. She wasn't planning on using any of them, but one should be extremely cautious when dealing with mercenaries.

Finally, with a nod, she took her pen and signed. A seal on the contract began to glow and it vanished in her hand, most likely going to the organization itself to verify that she signed it. She was aware that a copy would be coming back soon, but decided to become acquainted with her employees.

Only two of them had their masks off, for what reasons, she didn't really know. One she already recognized as Gaara and the other…no clue, but he seemed like a nice boy. As a medic nin, a pretty face and long hair wouldn't fool her into thinking that was a girl. All that's left was the other two. She was pretty sure one of them was Itachi, and she was going to enjoy seeing the younger Uchiha's face when he realized that he couldn't take his revenge with the bane of his existence right there in front of him.

"I need to ask you two to remove your masks and hats. It would be a problem if I cannot recognize all four of you should something happen." She said. The shorter of the still-masked ones, Nenshou, seemed to tense, but he sighed.

"Fine." He muttered and Ketsueki nodded. While Nenshou was having some trouble getting the tie of his mask off, the taller one smoothly took both his mask and hat off at once.

Sasuke stood frozen to the spot when he saw the man known as Ketusueki's face. Suddenly, rage bubbled within him and he snarled. Black hair spilled down to frame Ketsueki's face, a thin band tying the rest up in the back. He could see the red eyes of the man in front of him. Ketsueki may have been his codename, but he knew very well who this man really was.

Uchiha Itachi.

"I'm going to kill you!" He snarled, the Chidori coming to life. He ignored Tsunade's order, and he ignored Sakura's pleads for him to stop. Sasuke charged straight for Itachi. All he saw was a yellow blur before he found himself face-down on the floor with someone painfully pinning his arms behind his back.

"Are your ears not working or are you just stupid? 'No violent actions towards the four of us'. That includes trying to carve a hole in your brother's chest!" Sasuke snarled, recognizing the voice as Nenshou's, and turned to the other male in an attempt to burn a hole through the smug bastard's head with his Uchiha Death Glare©, but the sight above him made his eyes widen and his brain tried to register the surprise in his mind.

Blue eyes, blond hair…wait, wait, don't tell me…let's see, three scars on each cheek…the glare isn't too familiar though…an orange shirt…click.

"Naruto?!"

* * *

**It was the orange that gave it all away.**


	6. Holy fuck, I actually updated!

_**Nenshou Kyoukan**_

_**by: Mask of Smiles**_

**Can you believe it? I ACTUALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been lazy all damn summer. Lazing around and doing absolutely nothing. I think I gained a lot of weight. Damn...**

**Well, I'm going to be a little slower updating (which means one update a year...kidding) because school is starting up and it's senior year. I can't believe I'm already a senior!!! It feels like it was just yesterday that I was arguing with my second grade teacher, Sister Dorothy, about whether or not God was a spy sent by Martians to rule over the planet...**

**Yeah, I was a weird child back then.**

**Well, here ya go! Enjoy!**

There were stares of shock all aimed for the blond boy sitting on top of Sasuke's back. It was hard to believe this boy was Naruto, he just looked too different! His once spiky hair was now flat and seemingly longer, barely brushing his shoulders. Those blue eyes, always known for their sparkle of joy and mischievousness with the barest hint of a masked pain behind them were cold, betraying nothing of what was going through his heart and his mind. How could this boy, the dobe of their year and most of the villager's most hated citizen, be strong enough to push _the_ Uchiha Sasuke to the ground with minimal effort? Not to mention the tiny fact that he was the most well-known and revered assassin in all of hidden countries!

"Off of him, Naruto." Itachi said. With all of their masks off, it seems they were referring to each other by their given names once again. With a sneer and a snort of disdain, Naruto got off the youngest Uchiha. He walked to the wall and simply leaned on it with his arms crossed.

Tsunade felt her stomach twist at the sight of her little brother. She wanted nothing more than to embrace the boy before them, but she didn't. This Naruto…was too different. There was something about him, other than his fame, that told her he didn't want anything to do with the village, even if it meant shunning those he knew still cared. The first one to truly recover from the shock was Sakura, who glared at the blond.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, _demon_?" She snarled. That snapped the others out of shock and more glares were aimed at her, including from those who weren't in too much shock from the beginning. Naruto, however, merely smirked and looked at her with amusement written all over his face.

"Well, it looks like your common sense is working as well as ever, Haruno." He said, contempt dripping from his voice. "You seem to be under the false impression that I _want _to be here. The very thought is ridiculous!" With that said, he began to laugh, but this was not like his laughter in the past, loud and sometimes annoying. This laugh had a malicious air to it, one that sent chills down their spines.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun. It won't do for you to terrify the people we're supposed to protect." Haku said. The blond stopped and shrugged, looking out the widow to the distance.

"Whatever. So, are we done here? We have…guests to entertain." He snickered and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Just go. We all know you need to vent." The redhead smirked. "Besides, this is probably the only anger management course which you're allowed to kill everyone."

"GAARA FOR THE FINAL DAMN TIME THAT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE!" Naruto fumed. He was _really_ tired of him always bringing that up. "Go ahead and settle in without me, I'll track you down later." He gave a two-fingered salute before jumping out the window. They could hear the gasps of surprise before loud cries of outrage filled the village.

With a heavy sigh, Haku turned to Tsunade and smiled. "May we be taken to our lodgings now?" He asked politely.

"Oh…yes, of course. Ino." The younger blond nodded and motioned for the three to follow her.

"Gaara!" Gaara turned to Temari, the one who spoke up. "It was great seeing you again. Kankuro is going to be here in a few days. When this is over, maybe the three of us could catch up before you leave again." The Kazekage wasn't going to lie to herself. She knew he wasn't going to come back to Suna, but she still wanted them to be together as a family before he left, as broken as their family was.

The redhead pondered that thought for a moment before smirking. "You make it sound like Konoha is going to get through this intact."

"I know it will. With you four here, there's no way Sound will win."

"Unless those two piss Naruto off." He pointed out, jerking a thumb at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was glowering at his elder brother, wanting nothing more than to finish his attack, but he was already in hot water for betraying the village. The ANBU and the council put together wouldn't be able to keep Tsunade from killing him if he drove off their last chance for survival.

Ino knew this was probably the worst time to speak up, but she couldn't help it. "We're doomed." She sighed. There was no way those two, especially Sakura, could get through this without doing something to piss _someone_ off. And, seeing as Naruto is now new bait, that girl was going to take it.

There were some surprised stares sent her way before Haku laughed lightly. "You know, I think I just found someone I could grow to like in this village.

"Careful, you're going to make Gaara jealous." Seafoam eyes glared at the eldest Uchiha. Although he was not known to talk a lot, being with the most talkative ninja on the planet made all of them open up a little more.

"Careful or _you're_ going to make _Naruto_ jealous." He smirked. Itachi merely sighed as they made their way out of the office.

"Yes, that would be bad. He'll kill us both and I rather like my life now."

They walked out, Ino telling them about the inn they would be staying in for the time being and Tsunade sighed as she watched them leave. Temari looked at her sympathetically. The elder woman has been through a lot since taking up position as Hokage. Add that with the reappearance of a completely changed Naruto, she was probably feeling her old age beginning to catch up with her.

"Uchiha, Haruno, out." Tsunade ordered simply. Sakura looked at her Hokage and felt that she _had_ to say something. She stood up and looked at the woman defiantly.

"Hokage-sama, I must object! What are you thinking trusting our village in the hands of monsters? Uchiha Itachi is a missing-nin! He should be executed on the spot!" She said. The girl suddenly recoiled at the sight of angry amber eyes directed at her.

"Haruno. Shut. Up. Itachi-san is part of an organization of mercenaries and we are under contract. If you're so compelled to bring missing-nins to justice, maybe we should talk about a certain S-class missing nin that should have died, but thanks to the effort of a certain blond that _you_ and the rest of this _pathetic_ village drove away, he's alive." Tsunade was really pissed off now.

Why was she still Hokage, she wondered. She was right from the beginning, dieing to protect this village is a fool's bet. This village, this village that turned a hero into a monster, that turned a child's effort to be noticed into an effort just to survive. It didn't deserve protection. It deserved to rot, and if it wasn't for the fact that letting this village burn would make Orochimaru more powerful in the shinobi world, she would have resigned ages ago and left it to rot. She already made herself a promise. The moment she sees that snake's head severed from his shoulders, she was going to resign her position as Hokage. The only one that gave her a reason to be Hokage was gone, and, even though he was physically here, he would never be a part of this village again. To hell with the council. To hell with the prosperity of her grandfather's village. He would be ashamed if he saw how it turned out. He, her brother, Dan…they all died for the protection of a wonderful village. A wonderful village that no longer exists in her eyes.

"Don't insult me! It was that demon's fault Sasuke-kun almost died!" Sakura was also pissed. She was not going to stand by and listen to this woman, who made the mistake of trusting a demon, bad-talk her Sasuke and glorify said demon!

"Oh, no, Sakura. Do you know exactly how close that Uchiha was to being executed? The ANBU had already prepared the execution area. It was only because of _Naruto_ that I signed the issue for his execution too late. The council managed to collect the votes to let him live, but if it wasn't for Naruto's damn whining and complaining that the Uchiha was under the control of the Curse Seal, your _precious_ 'Sasuke-kun' would be knocking on Hell's door before anyone could have issued a single vote. So if you have _anyone_ to thank for him living, thank Naruto, you ungrateful witch! Now, GET OUT!" Sakura's rage diminished because of the fear she felt. Tsunade was sending out killer intent that was making her knees weak. She knew she would die if she stayed.

"Sasuke-kun, please, let's go! Come on!" She pleaded turning to where Sasuke was sitting, only to see that he was already gone.

"GO!" With a yelp, the pink haired girl took off. Finally Tsunade began to settle down and she laid back in her seat with a heavy sigh. Temari was still there, not being affected by the rage the woman displayed. After all, she did agree with everything she said. In her opinion, Naruto was heaven-sent. But even an angel had its limits, and this village pushed him far past it before he finally snapped.

"…There are very few people in this village that I continue to respect." She finally said as the Hokage poured herself another glass of sake'. "Once you resign, I will withdraw Suna's alliance with Konoha and we will remain neutral with any issues concerning this village, unless they decide to direct their issues at us."

Temari was well aware of Tsunade's intent to resign as Hokage. It would have surprised her beyond belief if the woman decided to stay. The only reason Tsunade became Hokage in the first place was because of Naruto. Now that Naruto wasn't here, what reason does she have to stay?

Tsunade nodded and poured her a glass of sake'. The two Kages sat there and drank, both happy that their little brothers were safe and content with who they were.

* * *

"ARE YOU FUCKING _SERIOUS_?!" Inside of Ino's flower shop, one of the only places where those who considered Naruto a friend could talk without villagers glaring holes through their head, everyone was looking at the Yamanaka with wide eyes as she looked at them with a wide smile at the information she just relayed to them.

She had already brought the three remaining mercenaries to the inn, ignoring the shocked looks sent her way because Itachi was there. She had asked a lot about Naruto, and Haku seemed pleased to find someone who was interested in the blonde's welfare. He didn't say much, but he basically told her that he was a lot happier, though also pretty cocky and still headstrong.

He didn't say how Naruto became one of the most revered assassins in the countries. He just said that it was Naruto's story and that he should be the one to tell it. She didn't mind. Knowing that he was happy and well was good enough to satisfy her and the rest of the group for quite a while.

"Yes, I am serious! He's back, but it turns out he's with a gang of mercenaries, the same one that Tsunade-sama hired!" She said. Everyone in the shop digested this information, but then Hinata spoke up.

"If…If he's part of the mercenary team, does that mean he's going to leave once the job is done?" She asked, looking nearly devastated at the thought. It was very long since she had given up her crush over him, but she still loved him. It may not be in a romantic sense, but she loved him all the same and didn't want him to leave.

"It may be for the best, Hinata-sama." Neji told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If what Yamanaka-san says is true, then the only thing keeping him safe from the villagers' wrath is that contract."

The noticeable crowd in front of the Hokage tower made that statement true. Ino mentioned that, in about a few moments, Tsunade would announce the terms of the contract and would probably mention that she would inflict the worst punishment possible if anyone dares to try and break it.

"Tch, this is too troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, annoyed by the noises that could be heard from there.

"Will you lighten up? Naruto's back! Who gives a damn about those villagers? They're miserable, shouldn't that be a good thing?" Kiba declared.

"Kiba-kun is right! We must keep our Flames of Youth burning bright for Naruto-kun! He may believe that he is alone in this village, but he must know that we still consider him a dear friend!" Lee shouted, standing up and doing a few strange poses. That earned a giggle from Hinata, amused smirks from both Neji and Shikamaru, and wide grins from Kiba and Ino.

"Well, first things first. We need to tell Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Iruka-sensei. They're definitely going to want to know, especially Iruka-sensei." Ino said.

"Right! Let's go!"

They left the flower shop, not noticing the pair of onyx eyes watching them leave.

* * *

"I can't believe it, that damn demon is back."

"Did you hear the guards? He acted like their betters and _ordered_ them to leave their post. The nerve."

"Hokage-sama is doing nothing to help the situation. Actually ordering for any commands from that beast to be followed."

"Not just him, Suna's demon is here too!"

"And the older Uchiha."

"Nah, wouldn't mind her pardoning him. We need more Uchihas to replenish the bloodline. So what if he's the reason they're dead. An Uchiha is an Uchiha."

Sasuke growled low in his throat as he sat on the top of a roof in the village. He wanted nothing more than to go to Naruto and speak to him, but all the shinobi were ordered to stay within the village and to stay away from the front gates. There was a battle taking place there, but they could do nothing but listen to the clashing of metal and the screams of the battle, and of terror. From the lack of shinobi passing through the front walls, one could only assume that Naruto was winning. The villagers were caught between being relieved, or being disappointed that the most hated person in the village wasn't being killed.

His eyes turned to the gates again, where the final screams of life leaving a body were heard. The villagers became silent, wanting to see who will pass through those large doors. But no one did. Instead, one lone figure jumped right over the walls, and the sight made Sasuke cringe.

He's known Naruto for so long, and one thing he had found out about him is that he hated killing. In his eyes, it was ridiculous for a ninja to want to avoid death as much as possible, but it was something that made Naruto, Naruto.

However, with blood splattered all over him and soaking his arms, Sasuke could see that the Naruto he once knew no longer existed. The blond walked down the street, ignoring the glares and the look of disgust on their faces and continuing on with a blank face. He continued walking until there was a black blur and a shadow covered him. Sasuke snarled at the sight of Itachi, and there were collective gasps on the street, but Naruto simply smiled softly.

"Heya…" He murmured softly. Although Itachi didn't return that smile, the fact that his face softened considerable was a shock to the youngest Uchiha. What shocked him further was when Naruto swayed on his feet and then fell.

"I was wondering when the emotional stress would exhaust him." Haku had stepped out of the shadows, Gaara following right behind him, as Itachi caught Naruto in his arms and scooped him up. He held the blond carefully as if he would break if handled too roughly.

"Getting involved in this war was a mistake. I don't care how much money we're getting." Gaara muttered sourly as he crossed his arms and glared at the villagers. His eyes traveled from them to Sasuke on top of one of the shops, where they hardened.

"We can't do anything about that now. He already agreed to come and the contract was signed." Itachi's pale fingers moved some strands of blond hair from Naruto's face. "Let's just get this over with sooner so we can leave."

The three left using their own techniques (Itachi left in a swirl of leaves, Gaara in sand, and Haku used his mirrors), leaving a bunch of villagers in a horrible mood. Sasuke scoffed and jumped away, heading for his home in the Uchiha Estate. He didn't like the way Itachi had looked at Naruto. He didn't like it at all.

* * *

**Can you give a guess who was watching everyone at Ino's flower shop?**

**I love reviews, constructive crit., and, most especially, flames. They make me laugh. Some ideas would help a lot as well.**

**BAZANEE!!!**


End file.
